Various floating lounge chairs have been developed for use in swimming pools, on lakes, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,327 to D. Mathew shows one floating lounge chair. Other floating lounge chair constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,240 to G. Thieme and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,852 to S. Schneider.
The present invention relates to a lounge chair that can be used on water or on land. The chair is designed to have a relatively large trapped air volume, hence relatively good buoyancy for supporting a relatively heavy person (when used on water). Compartments are built into the chair for containment of such items as a battery-operated radio, unopened cans of beer or pop, and a beverage glass. A person using the chair can relax, while enjoying the radio and having ready access to beverages located on the chair. The chair preferably includes a full length air-inflated cushion structure that extends from the person's shoulder area to his/her foot area; the person is thus fully supported in a semi-prone position in the chair.